Will's Fall
by Slyshindi
Summary: Spin off of Apollo's Reason. Will gets a quest from his father to help his two siblings who are in greece. Takes place during Moa. k plus just in case.
1. The beginning

**_New story. This ones a spin off of Apollo's reason. If you havent read it, its pretty good... or so ive been told. Dont own Pjo or HOO._**

**_So here is day story._**

Will had just finished training with his siblings. They were heading back to their cabin to wash up before dinner. The key word in that sentence is "were".

One of the Hermes campers came running up to Will saying "There's a war counsel. All of the cabin counselors are needed."

Will sighed and nodded. He left Amanda in charge of the cabin and headed toward the big house. Soon he was sitting in the middle of bickering teens trying to tune out their arguing.

"First off, the romans were attacked and need reinforcements. We need to send our best. We will send the entire Ares cabin and all but a few of the Apollo cabin. The reason for this is that they need fighters, but we cannot send everyone. So we will send a cabin of close combat warriors and long range fighters" Chiron said. Will and Clarisse glared at each other for a moment then turned back to Chiron, "Second we must find a way to get the rest of our camp along with camp Jupiter to Greece. I will let you all brainstorm for the day and tomorrow we shall assemble again to discuss possibilities. Dismissed."

Everyone then proceeded to go back to their cabins. Of course as soon as Will got into the cabin he was bombarded with questions. He chuckled and said "A lot of us are going to the roman camp to help them. Now, I'm not hungry and I'm dead tired. The next one of you that disrupts my sleep will have to teach both Percy and the Hermes cabin archery."

Will then changed into his pajamas, a pair of white sweat pants and a black shirt, and got into bed…

_There was a small red car driving extremely fast down a dirt road. The dirt road was sitting at the edge of a mountain. The road made a sudden turn to the right and the car crashed into a bolder that was sitting right in the middle of the road. The car flipped upside down and for a few moments all was quiet. Then one of the doors opened and a young girl with golden hair pulled herself out. Once she was out she turned back to the car and pulled someone else out. _

_The person she pulled out was a young boy with the same colored hair and eyes, a light blue. The boy was badly wounded with a broken arm and probably a concussion. "Come on Darren! Wake up" the girl told the boy._

"_He can't" said a soft voice. Apollo was suddenly standing next to the girl. She looked up, obviously frightened._

"_Are… are you a monster?"_

"_No. I am here to offer my help" He pointed to the mountain "You see the top? If you can get there, help will soon arrive."_

"_Why should I trust you" The girl asked._

"_Because, Olivia, I am your father."_

Will woke up with the feel of the sun's rays on his face. He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. Once his eyes were open he stood and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a camp Half-Blood shirt. He grabbed his brown leather gloves and noted that all of his siblings were already gone.

**_So far so good. Hope you like it._**


	2. The sun chariot

_**Hey there guys. Next chapter, Whoop! Okay, now Apollo. Be a good god and say the disclaimer.**_

_**Apollo: Will you stop torturing me?**_

_**Me: Maybe…**_

_**Apollo: Fine. She doesn't own Pjo or HOO.**_

_**Me: and…**_

_**Apollo: and she is awesome…**_

_**Me: Good job Apollo! Now on with da story!**_

Will thought about the dream as he walked over to his golden backpack that was sitting next to his guitar. As he dug around the bag for his notebook he heard the door open. He sighed and thinking it was his siblings said "Why didn't you guys wake me up? I mean seriously! I have to pick the people that are going to camp Jupiter."

"Your siblings didn't wake you because I told them not to" said a very familiar voice. Will froze for a moment then turned to face his father. Apollo was lounging against the door frame. He wore a blue t-shirt and a pair of too tight denim jeans. "Surprise. Didn't expect me did ya?"

"Um… no I didn't" Will answered. His father stood straight and began to walk toward Will.

"I have a quest for you and it's very important that you complete it" said Apollo. Will stood and thought for a moment.

"But don't we have to help the camps?"

Apollo smiled and said "Actually yes, we do, but this will, in the long run, help. I need you to go to Greece and fetch a couple of your siblings. They went there for a vacation and didn't know they had monsters on their tail… They will be at the peak of the old mount Olympus."

"How do I get there? It's not exactly near New York" Will stated.

"Well… I can't find my chariot… if you were to find it and oh I don't know take it for a ride without scratching the paint you just might make it there" Apollo said smirking. Will almost fainted. Dad never let them take the sun chariot for a joy ride.

"Really" Will asked incredulously. Apollo smiled and tossed him a pair of keys.

"**To Olympus you go,**

**To save your sis and bro,**

**Don't scratch the paint. **Oh and don't forget to go west…" The god said, after the haiku, before disappearing. Will looked at the keys in his hands as if they would evaporate. After a few seconds of staring at them he stuffed them in his pocket and grabbed the notebook from his bag then sat down. He began to write down the names of the most experienced Apollo kids other than himself.

Once he finished that he wrote at the bottom:

_I am going on a quest for dad. He claims it will help us during the war. The people on this list go to the roman camp, the rest stay here._

_Your brother,_

_Will Solace_

He placed it on his neatly made bed then tossed his emergency quest pack over his shoulder. He snatched a quiver and a bow from the shelves they rested on then walked out of the cabin. He pulled out the sun chariot keys and pressed the honk button. Will could hear a honking version of staying alive coming from the forest.

He stopped the honking then ran toward the chariot. On his way he passed several befuddled campers and smirked at their confusion. The forest was filled with nymphs playing in the summer sun. When Will passed them they waved; he would wave back hurriedly before continuing to look for the sun chariot.

Soon he saw a bright red behind a bush. When he ran around it he saw the chariot in Maserati form. Will quickly used the keys to open it and turn it on. He turned the keys and was rewarded with a soft pur from the vehicle. Will smiled as he looked around the dials and nobs. Somehow he knew exactly how to do what he wanted._ Probably just a son of Apollo thing,_ Will thought.

He began to fly the bright red car toward the west.

_**I know its short, but I just wanted to get this in. Until next time, faithful readers!**_

_**Adio, Ta Leme Argo Terra!**_


	3. Father son chat

_**Hey there guys. Next chapter, Whoop! Okay, now Apollo. Be a good god and say the disclaimer.**_

_**Apollo: Will you stop torturing me?**_

_**Me: Maybe…**_

_**Apollo: Fine. She doesn't own Pjo or HOO.**_

_**Me: and…**_

_**Apollo: and she is awesome…**_

_**Me: Good job Apollo! Now on with da story!**_

_**(On Olympus [the new one])**_

Apollo lounged against the back of a small tree in one of the many gardens on Olympus. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He fell asleep for a few moments before someone kicked his twisted legs. His eyes immediately opened to see his father, Zeus, staring down at him.

"Apollo…" he said dangerously "Why are you not driving the sun chariot?"

"Um… I can't find it?"

A storm suddenly gathered around New York as Zeus thundered "YOU LOST THE SUN CHARIOT? How lazy can you get, Apollo?"

"Hold on just a second. I didn't lose it, someone stole it" Apollo said getting his father to stop for a second.

"Hermes" He asked.

"Either him or his kids…" Apollo answered as he leaned back once again.

"Why didn't you kill them?"

Apollo smirked and said "They actually do a good job of drivin' the thing. I thought that I could let them drive it until tonight. Then I go get it and drive it tomorrow."

"Fine" Zeus said as he continued out of the garden.

"Finally some peace and quiet…" said Apollo as he closed his eyes again, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

_**I just had to do this chapter. I think its kinda funny. Hope you did too. Adio!**_


	4. The new siblings

_**Okay here's the net chapter. Me no own PJO. Now on with da storeh!**_

The sun chariot was surprisingly easy to drive. Will easily maneuvered the vehicle down onto Olympus. On his way down he saw two small figures sitting behind a boulder. The bolder sat next to a very large cliff. When the sun chariot stopped Will jumped out and ran toward the boulder.

When he rounded the corner a long sharpened stick flew toward him with perfect aim. Will dodged it and yelled "Wait! I'm here to help!"

He saw a young girl, the one from his dream, standing in front of the boy, holding another spear. There was a pile of them leaning against the rock. She glared at him and asked "Monster?"

"Nope, son of Apollo" Will answered keeping his hands up as he approached. She let the tip of her spear fall slightly.

"You're the help the man… my father promised?"

Will nodded and said "Come on. We need to get your brother into the sun chariot."

She looked at her brother and nodded as she kneeled next to him. Will knelt next to him as well and looked him over. He saw a dent in the boy's skull and said "Concussion. He needs immediate medical attention. Here, get him to eat this."

Will gave her halve of the ambrosia in his bag then looked around to make sure no monsters were near. He walked to the edge of the cliff and looked over it. At the bottom were five familiar figures, along with two unfamiliar figures, making their way up toward the top with a small group of monsters coming after them. Will cursed; it looked as if the demigods didn't know that the monsters were there.

Not only were the seven demigods of the prophesy in trouble, but the camps had no way of getting to Greece. Will could help the seven… for now, but the camps needed to get here and soon.

He turned back to his little sister and an idea popped into his head. He walked over and said "I need you to drive the car to a camp. Can you do that if I give you directions?"

She looked at him and said "I'm not old enough."

"Trust me; you won't get pulled over for driving this car" Will answered; she nodded and he continued "When you get to the camp have them look at your brother. After that you have to take everyone in the camp to another camp and then bring them here. It's very important, okay?"

"How will I get all of them here? I have a feeling this camp has at least twenty people in it" she asked.

"The car can change shape… just change it to like a double decker bus or something, but they have to get here" Will answered.

She sighed and said "Fine."

Will picked up the boy and began to take him to the sun chariot. He laid his little brother in the back seat tenderly then moved so that his sister could get into the car. She hopped into the driver seat and began to mess with the different levers and knobs. The chariot purred again and Will closed the door for her. She rolled down the window and asked "Where are the camps?"

Will then saw the GPS in the center piece. He looked at her and said "Program the GPS for Camp Half Blood and when you pick them up program it for Camp Jupiter. The last stop is Mount Olympus and make sure it's the one in Greece when you program it, Kay?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, sure whatever. You sure that these people can help my brother?"

"Of course; our siblings will be there" Will answered.

"Our siblings?"

"Yeah, you're a daughter of Apollo. That's the guy that told you to come up here. He's also the one who lent me the sun chariot so I could come and get you" Will explained.

"Alright…" she said as she rolled up the window. Will stepped back and the sun chariot flew into the sky. Will sighed then pulled out his bow and ran back to the edge of the cliff. He wrote on a piece of paper:

_There are monsters behind you._

_Will Solace._

Then tied it to one of his arrows. He took aim for the ground in front of the person leading the group and fired. The arrow soared through the air and sunk into the ground in front of the kid. He looked up then down at the arrow. He pulled it out of the earth and looked at the note. He shouted something to others and they pulled out their weapons.

Will smiled and began to run down a nearby path to get to the demigods at the bottom of the cliff. The path was steep, but Will managed to not fall. Soon he was just a few yards away from Percy and the other six demigods. Will ran up to them breathless.

"Will? What are you doing here" Percy asked. Will straightened and smiled.

"A couple of my siblings came here for a vacation and got into trouble. Dad sent me to bring them to camp and bring the camps here…"

"How" Annebeth asked as she glared at Will.

"He uh… "Lost the sun chariot" Will answered. Annebeth's jaw dropped as she saw the double meaning to his words. "And now my siblings are getting the camps. I stayed cuz I saw you guys being fallowed. Did you get the monsters that were fallowing you?"

"Yeah, thanks for that. I'm Frank and this is Hazel and Per-" Said a large kid, but Will cut him off.

"I know everyone but you and Hazel was it" Will said and the girl with the brown hair and pale skin nodded.

Percy nodded and said "This is Will Solace, son of Apollo. He's from our camp."

"Cool. So how did you get here exactly" Frank asked.

"My dad… lost his chariot for a while…"

"Nice. What was it like driving the sun chariot" Frank asked with a smile.

"Well… it was rather hot… I think he needs to get the air conditioner fixed or something" Will joked.

"Okay. So we need to get to the top. Let's get going" Jason said as he pushed past everyone and began to climb. The rest of the demigods fallowed suit and ascended the mountain.


	5. Important

_**Hey this story has been adopted by Foxberrie!**_


End file.
